Pra tudo tem uma priveira vez
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Coletânea de One-shots contando o "primeiro beijo" da turma da nova geração.
1. Na Toca

N/A.: Primeira história Teddy/Victoire. É claro que foi baseada no filme "Meu Primeiro Amor", porque eu não consegui resistir. Fiz a história ouvindo "My Girl" que tem tudo a ver com os dois fofinhos.

Espero que gostem.

Obrigada a Sandra Lily Longbottom por betar mais essa!

* * *

– Então Teddy, o que achou?

O garotinho de dez anos olhou para o padrinho de um jeito um tanto estranho, evitando responder.

– Não é linda?

Teddy encarou novamente o rosto enrugado da criança recém nascida no colo da sua tia Gina, lembrando-se como seus outros "primos", Tiago e Alvo, também pareceram bem esquisitos a primeira vez que os viu. Agora, com três e dois anos respectivamente, eles até pareciam bonitos. Pensando nisso, ele respondeu:

– Talvez um dia.

– Teddy! – Ralhou a sua avó, um tanto autoritária; mas Gina e Harry, bem como os outros Weasleys que estavam por ali, riram, reforçando a ideia para Ted que não havia sido um comentário de todo ruim.

Ele viu seu padrinho dar um grande sorriso e se virar para a esposa.

– Sim, um dia ela vai ser bonita como a mãe. – E depois deu um beijo nela, fazendo com que as mulheres, incluindo sua avó, dessem um sorrisinhos disfarçados e suspiros românticos.

Os adultos eram estranhos. Teddy teve dez anos da sua vida para confirmar isso. Às vezes eles ralhavam com você sem motivo, outras vezes se enchiam de orgulho com coisas que você não dava importância. Muitas vezes se comportavam de maneira chata e séria e depois, sem nenhum senso de ridículo, se tornavam crianças grandes.

Eles brigavam e ficavam dias com raiva por causa de coisas sem sentido, e muitas vezes preferiam conversar uns com os outros de assuntos chatos ao invés de relaxar e jogar Quadribol. Mas o que mais deixava Ted surpreso era como eles gostavam de _beijar. _

Por vezes, quando era menor, seu padrinho deixava de brincar com ele para "passar um tempo com tia Gina". Ele realmente não entendia por que ele queria passar tanto tempo vago com ela _namorando_ se eles moravam na mesma casa e faziam isso todo dia!

Beijar não parecia ser divertido, não aumentava suas habilidades no Quadribol e, possivelmente, era nojento.

Os adultos voltaram a atenção para a pequena recém chegada Lily, mas ele percebeu com o canto do olho que alguém continuava o observando. Virando com cuidado, ele viu Victoire, sua pequena companheira de aventuras, que o espiava por cima de um pequeno arbusto de begônia.

– No que você está pensando Teddy?

Ele se aproximou da garotinha, dando a volta no arbusto.

– Os adultos são estranhos, não são? – disse depois de uma pausa, com uma careta confusa.

Victoire sorriu e duas covinhas apareceram no canto das bochechas. Ele se demorou um pouco observando-as, sem saber direito o porquê.

– Eles se preocupam com coisas de adulto. Só isso! – respondeu Victoire com simplicidade.  
Teddy assentiu.

– Mas eles são difíceis de entender...

– Você diz por causa dos bebês? – perguntou Victoire, e Teddy olhou para a garota sem entender, surpreendendo o rosto dela corado.

– Não! Eu estou falando dos beijos e essa coisa de ficar andando de mãos dadas.

– Ah! – disse a garotinha. Então, depois de uma longa pausa reflexiva, continuou. – Mas eles se beijam por que se gostam!

– Mas tem que ser o tempo inteiro? – argumentou Teddy.

– Às vezes eles se gostam muito. – devolveu Victoire. – Ou então é muito bom.

Teddy fez um barulho esganado com a garganta, como se a ideia o deixasse enjoado.

– Eu não acho que seria bom. Qual a graça de colocar a boca na boca de uma _garota?  
_

Victoire deu de ombros.

– Talvez um dia a gente descubra. Ou talvez...

Ela voltou a corar. O garoto olhou-a intrigado.

– Talvez o quê?

– Eu não sei... você não queria descobrir como é?

– Sim, mas... – Teddy parou, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio dela. – Você está sugerindo que a gente _se beije_?

Victoire olhou para os lados, abaixando a voz.

– Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu sempre quis saber como é. E talvez demore muito tempo até a gente ficar grande e ter um namorado.

Teddy encarou a amiga pensando que, de um modo estranho, não parecia tão errado beijar Victoire, afinal, ela era sua melhor amiga e era uma pessoa de quem ele realmente gostava.

– Tudo bem. Como um experimento, não é mesmo?

Victoire assentiu, sorrindo timidamente.

– Mas como?

– Eu não sei. – admitiu a garotinha com sinceridade. – Acho que eles fecham os olhos ou coisa assim.

– Mas se nós dois fecharmos os olhos, como vamos ver pra onde estamos indo?

Ela voltou a dar de ombros. Teddy pensou por um minuto e, então, finalmente encontrou uma solução.

– Você fecha os olhos, e eu te beijo.

Victoire fez uma careta, mas assentiu.

– Você não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha, não é Ted?

Ele sorriu.

– Claro que não, Vi. Confie em mim.

Victoire respirou fundo antes de fechar os olhos com força. Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a boca, por isso apertou um pouco os lábios, fazendo uma leve careta.

Teddy espiou ao redor para ver se não tinha nenhum adulto olhando, e então respirou fundo ao se aproximar da pequena Victoire; agora tão perto que podia contar cada uma das suas sardas. Ele parou por um momento quando os seus narizes se tocaram, sentindo inesperadamente o coração disparar, e então tocou os lábios dela depressa, se afastando logo em seguida. Embora ele tenha dito que não fecharia os olhos, acabou fazendo isso involuntariamente, o que não atrapalhou em nada a execução da experiência.

Os dois imediatamente limparam a boca nas costas da mão, e se olharam um tanto assustados.

– É só isso? - perguntou Victoire, surpresa. – Não parece ser nada demais.

Teddy concordou, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu disse que eram os adultos. Eles é que são estranhos.

Foi a vez da garota assentir. E então, fazendo uma expressão um tanto assustada, ela perguntou:

– Isso não significa que nós somos namorados agora, não é?

– Claro que não! – tranquilizou Teddy, embora ele tivesse corado um tantinho.

A garota suspirou, feliz. Livres da dúvida, os dois se ergueram e foram brincar nas árvores em mais uma bela tarde no jardim da Toca.


	2. Uma prova de amizade

N/A.: Segundo episódio, um casal diferente. Ele não é bem um shipper, porque eu não os imagino juntos. Mas achei que o primeiro beijo seria bonitinho.

* * *

Molly avançou determinada entre as estufas, onde sabia que encontraria o garoto desaparecido. Com um suspiro de alívio ela viu a mancha de cabelos ruivos sentado mais adiante, bem atrás da cabana de Hagrid, e sorriu. _Tão previsível._

Parou diante do garoto, fazendo sombra sobre ele. Louis ergueu os olhos azuis, com a expressão um bocado triste.

— Você sumiu o dia inteiro! O professor Flitwick me mandou te procurar.

Louis não respondeu, só voltou o olhar para o horizonte onde, vez ou outra, se erguia algum pássaro estranho no céu.

— Você não vai responder? — Perguntou Molly, com autoridade.

Diante da recusa do primo em abrir a boca, ela se sentou ao lado dele.

— Eu quero ficar sozinho, Molly.

— E eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você. Você nunca perde aula, Lou, e eu sei que você está chateado. Você só vem aqui quando está chateado — Insistiu a ruiva, agora com mais docilidade. — Foi aquele exame de feitiços de novo?

Ele fez uma careta, desconsiderando.

— Claro que não.

Molly insistiu, olhando para o primo e melhor amigo. Realmente se preocupava com ele, embora ele achasse uma bobagem.

— Você pode contar comigo, não sabe Lou?

Louis deu um sorriso fraco, encarando os doces olhos castanhos da prima.

— Você não vai desistir, não é?

— Eu estou preocupada com você! — Exasperou-se.

Louis esperou um minuto antes de responder.

— E você não vai rir de mim, ou contar pra ninguém o que eu vou te falar?

— É claro que não! — Disse Molly, rápido demais. — Eu só quero te ajudar.

Louis assentiu devagar. A prima podia ser irritante às vezes, mas Molly sempre fora sua melhor amiga, além de Tiago. Mas ele não podia contar isso para um outro _garoto_.

— É a Sam.

Molly fez uma cara aturdida.

— Sam? Samantha Hornsby?

— É. — respondeu, desanimado.

— E o que tem ela... Ah! — Arregalou os olhos, finalmente compreendendo. — Você gosta dela, não é?  
Louis balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Ela disse que eu sou muito novo, — Disse Louis com amargura — e inexperiente.

Molly fechou a cara.

— Ela é uma quartanista metida e idiota, Lou! Você não pode levar em conta o que ela diz.

O garoto não respondeu, mas pareceu mais desanimado que nunca.

— Ela tem razão.

— É claro que não! Só porque você é um ano mais novo? Isso é ridículo!

— Eu nunca beijei ninguém. — Confessou, por fim, evitando o olhar da prima.

Molly abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la. Sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. E se ela quisesse ficar comigo, eu ia agir como um idiota.

— Não diga isso, Lou. Você só tem treze anos, não é errado não ter beijado ninguém. Quer dizer... tudo tem uma hora certa. É uma coisa muito importante, então não é pra se fazer com qualquer pessoa. E não é difícil assim, não significa que você iria agir como um idiota.

Molly falou tudo muito rápido, agitando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

— Como você sabe? Você já beijou? — Perguntou ele sério, olhando nos olhos da prima e interrompendo o fluxo interminável do discurso.

— Claro que já! — Mentiu depressa.

— Quem?

Ela corou, desviando os olhos.

— Isso é particular.

Louis balançou a cabeça.

— Você está mentindo.

— É claro que não! — Se apressou em dizer. — E eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser.

— Você vai me ensinar a beijar?

Molly corou novamente. Não era bem isso que ela tinha em mente, mas não podia voltar atrás agora.

— É. Vou te dar umas dicas, assim você não vai _agir como um idiota_.

Louis observou a prima com mais atenção, sentando-se ereto.

— Tudo bem.

— É... então... é... uma laranja... — Gaguejou.

— O que tem uma laranja? — Perguntou, intrigado.

— É. Você pode começar a treinar com uma laranja. — Ou pelo menos é o que a revista Semanário das Bruxas dizia, pensou Molly.

— Como? — Insistiu Louis.

Molly olhou bem para o primo. Ele realmente estava levando aquilo à sério e ela sabia que não podia decepcionar aquela cara em expectativa.

— Então... você... coloca os lábios na laranja, e move eles um pouquinho.

O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem certeza que isso dá certo?

Molly corou ainda mais.

— É claro que dá!

— Mas como faz... quer dizer... — Ele limpou a garganta, incomodado. — Como que _move _os lábios na laranja?

Molly ficou encurralada. Ela não tinha realmente ideia de como fazer isso e, pra falar bem a verdade, ela nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Tomando uma atitude arriscada, ela se aproximou do primo, corando como nunca.

— Olha... é assim. Eu só vou te mostrar uma vez. Ok?

Louis olhou um pouco hesitante para a prima, mas assentiu, permitindo que ela continuasse.  
Molly se inclinou sobre o rosto dele, tentando se lembrar de qualquer casal que ela já tivesse visto se beijando. Com um pequeno choque, ela tocou os lábios de Louis, movendo entre os seus, devagar. Ele a imitou, fazendo alguns movimentos semelhantes. Um minuto depois eles se separaram, bastante afobados.

— É assim. — Concluiu Molly, num sussurro. Seu coração parecia querendo sair pela boca, e ela sentiu a respiração falhar. - É você não é um beijador muito ruim.

Louis também estava muito corado, e assentiu devagar.

— Obrigado. Você também não beija nada mal.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, onde os dois garotos absorviam a enormidade do que tinham feito.

— Então... está escurecendo.

— É... — Respondeu Molly, sem graça. — Vamos voltar?

— Vamos.

Enquanto os dois se dirigiam ao castelo devagar, voltaram a conversar sobre frivolidades, deixando o assunto do beijo pra lá.

Molly pensou, desgostosa, que ela tinha que parar de tentar resolver o problema de todo mundo. Embora não possa afirmar que tenha sido muito ruim dessa vez.

Não mesmo.


	3. Cheiro de Rosas

Escórpio desviou os olhos novamente da garota à sua frente.

Tinha planejado esse momento por dias, desde quando seus companheiros de quarto haviam descoberto que ele nunca beijara ninguém.

A vítima: Amélia Fawley. Mesmo ano que Escórpio, da Sonserina; uma das poucas garotas que tinham coragem de conversar por mais de dois minutos que ele à exceção da grudenta da sua prima Elinor e da esquisita Rosa Weasley.

Fizera tudo direito. Inventara uma mentira pra tirar a garota da Sala Comunal, mas agora que os dois estavam sozinhos no corredor do terceiro andar, não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer.

– Eu preciso terminar meu trabalho de transfiguração, Escórpio. – Disse Amélia com impaciência.

Ele voltou a encará-la. A garota não era feia, muito pelo contrário. Muito embora ele não sentisse nenhuma atração especial por Amélia, admirava sua cascata de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, com cílios longos um tanto sensuais.

Escórpio sabia o que fazer. Tinha ensaiado diversas vezes: fingir descontração, então se aproximar de mansinho, encostar os lábios nos dela, e dar o fora dali e nunca mais olhar para a garota.

Todos os garotos eram de opinião que prolongar um relacionamento era perigoso. Um deslize e as meninas tomavam conta de tudo, exigindo coisas que você não queria fazer, como andar de mãos dadas ou ir a Casa de chá de Madame Pudiffot. Os poucos que caíam nessa armadilha eram severamente debochados.

Escórpio tomou coragem e avançou um passo. No nervosismo, ele quase tropeçou no próprio uniforme e Amélia sorriu, corando. Ele sentiu um calor nas próprias bochechas, mas avançou um pouco mais, encostando seu nariz no dela. Amélia tinha um perfume bom, o cheiro que uma garota deve ter.

Mas, então, ele sentiu outro aroma no ar; um toque de amêndoas e rosas, que lhe era muito familiar. Num instante eles ouviram passos, e se afastaram um pouco abruptamente, um segundo antes de Rosa Weasley aparecer na borda do corredor.

Ela parou, olhando para ambos, um pouco constrangida.

Escórpio ficou extremamente aborrecido, principalmente por ter sido Rosa, mais uma vez, que acabara com seu momento. Encarou a garota, esperando que ela desse o fora dali.

Rosa, como sempre, encarou de volta com determinação.

– Anh... eu preciso mesmo ir. – insistiu Amélia, olhando de Escórpio para Rosa. Com um sorriso triste, ela se afastou pelo corredor.

Sentindo uma onda de raiva e adrenalina percorrer o corpo, Escórpio voltou a atenção para Rosa.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, mal humorado.

– Os corredores são públicos, Malfoy. – retrucou.

– Está tarde! – insistiu, azedo.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

Escórpio bufou, se sentindo extremamente miserável. Não bastasse ser o único garoto de quatorze anos da sua casa que nunca beijara ninguém, sequer conseguia ficar a sós com uma garota tempo suficiente para colocar seu plano em ação.

Tomando uma decisão inesperada, com a frustração atingindo o auge, ele avançou e beijou a garota à sua frente, pegando-a completamente desprevenida.

Ela resistiu, afastando-se com as bochechas muito coradas.

Escórpio continuou a encarando, a respiração entrecortada, enquanto sentia o coração bater rapidamente debaixo do peito. Ele esperou que ela o azarasse ou até mesmo lhe desse um tapa, mas com um suspiro abafado ela correu de volta pelo corredor, sumindo das vistas dele. Bem feito, pensou ele, por ser tão intrometida.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em estado de choque, pensando na loucura cometida e lembrando dos doces lábios da garota. Ele nunca imaginou que beijar fosse tão bom, e fez uma anotação mental para encurralar Amélia na próxima oportunidade.

Mais tarde, no quarto, dormiu pensando na sua futura conquista, mas o perfume gravado em sua mente tinha cheiro de rosas.


	4. Beijo roubado

N/A: Minha história preferida! Eu sempre quis fazer da Dominique uma rebelde (porque todo mundo escreve sobre ela como se ela fosse uma metidinha). Ela é a filha do meio, e os filhos do meio sofrem um bocado! Mas eu queria escrever uma história onde ela achasse o amor nos braços de alguém exatamente o oposto dela. Talvez um dia...

* * *

Dominique saiu do banheiro e espiou o resultado do seu trabalho no espelho do quarto das garotas do Terceiro ano. Allys, sua melhor amiga e confidente, abriu a boca, surpresa.

– Ficou show, Nicky!

Dominique sorriu, admirando as madeixas ruivas agora manchadas de azul em vários pontos aleatórios. Ela amava a cor do seu cabelo, mas ele era _certinho_ demais.

– Sua mãe não vai ficar satisfeita. – Acrescentou a amiga, num tom um tanto mais sombrio.

Dominique bufou, se jogando na cama. Ela não tinha se arriscado comprando aquela tintura para cabelo para ficar se preocupando com o que a sua mãe ia pensar.

Fleur Delacour era uma mulher que, na opinião da filha do meio, não sabia se divertir, e ela ainda se impressionava em pensar como o pai, um cara tão descolado e interessante, tinha conseguido se casar com alguém tão fútil e cheia de não-me-toques.

Assim como Teddy. Ela não sabia o que um cara legal como ele via em sua insuportável irmã Victoire. Embora os dois não namorassem, Dominique sabia que existia uma certa tensão entre eles.

– Você acha que Teddy vai gostar? – Perguntou Dominique, tentando parecer casual.

Allys deu um sorriso um tanto indulgente.

– Você está brincando?! É capaz dele nem reparar que a garotinha que ele considera sua irmã mais nova, surtou geral e pintou os cabelos de azul-elétrico que, por acaso, é a mesma cor do cabelo dele.

Dominique jogou um travesseiro com força na amiga.

– Eu não estou brincando.

– Nem eu. – Retrucou Allys. – Fala sério, Nicky. Você acha que ele não vai notar?

A garota perguntou num tom que sugeriu a Dominique que ela não estava falando do cabelo.

– Como assim?

– Que você gosta dele!

Dominique suspirou.

Desde que tinha dez anos de idade ela sabia que o seu primeiro beijo seria com Ted Lupin.

Ela se lembra como ele a ensinou a subir na árvore alta que tinha no fundo da sua casa, e como os dois ficavam sozinhos lá nos galhos mais altos olhando as estrelas, porque Victoire tinha medo de altura. Ou das vezes em que ela aprontava alguma confusão, geralmente envolvendo alguma coisa quebrada, e Teddy a ajudava, camuflando as pistas para que ninguém descobrisse que foi ela.

Uma vez Dominique explodiu o bolo de aniversário da pequena prima, Lily Potter, depois de uma briga particularmente ruim com sua irmã mais velha. Foi Teddy quem a livrou da punição, escondendo a garota no porão da casa do tio Harry, até que seus pais se acalmassem.

Ele tinha quatorze anos na época e, naquele dia, usava um cabelo ruivo flamejante para combinar com o da aniversariante. Antes de ir embora, Ted apertou as mãos de Dominique, e deu uma piscadinha, fazendo o coração dela parar.

Ele era o cara perfeito e o que ela mais queria era que ele reparasse que ela gostava dele. Estava cansada de ser a _irmãzinha_, como se ele não tivesse visto que ela crescera.

Dominique esperou pacientemente até o anoitecer para descer ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Hoje Victoire estaria na reunião com os outros Monitores, então ela não poderia atrapalhar seus planos com Teddy.

Sem dificuldade, avistou o garoto em frente à lareira conversando e rindo com os amigos. O cabelo dele continuava azul-elétrico e, somado ao brinco na orelha esquerda e as roupas descoladas, faziam-no o cara mais gato da face da terra.

Teddy hesitou por um momento quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos da garota. Todos os amigos dele também olharam, mas ela não ficou com vergonha.

– Uau! – Exclamou um garoto alto que ela conhecia como Vítor Hertford, quebrando o silêncio. – Cabelo bacana.

– Seus pais sabem que você pintou o cabelo? – Perguntou Ted, no que ele pensava ser um tom sério, mas Dominique podia ver que ele estava se esforçando para não sorrir.

– Minha mãe, você quer dizer. Ela não sabe.

– Nem Victoire? – Insistiu.

– É claro que não! – Respondeu, um bocado contrariada.

Os garotos a sua frente riram, mas Dominique permaneceu séria, sem entender o motivo da graça.

– Você é pai dela, cara? – Disse outro garoto, que ela não conhecia, debochando de Teddy.

Ele sorriu, abandonando a tentativa frustrada de passar um sermão na garota.

– Ficou legal, Nick.

Ela sorriu de volta, sentindo o coração disparar debaixo do peito.

– Vamos. – Disse Vítor, olhando o relógio. – Já está quase na hora.

Os outros assentiram e, com piscadinhas para Dominique, começaram a sair pelo buraco do retrato.

A turma de Ted, conhecida por aprontar um bocado desde que entraram em Hogwarts, costumavam fazer umas festinhas nos jardins do castelo em algumas ocasiões, assaltar a cozinha e agitar os Elfos, entre outras coisas legais. Dominique sempre os achou o máximo.

– Deixa eu ir com você hoje, Ted.

O garoto deixou os amigos saírem na frente, voltando-se para Dominique.

– Você sabe que eu não posso. Dá última vez que eu pus você em confusão seu pai ficou uma fera, lembra?

Ela lembrava. Foi sua primeira detenção em Hogwarts, mas isso não tinha muita importância. O que valia era que ela passou um bocado de tempo com Ted, e ele segurou na mão dela o tempo todo.

– Eu não me importo.

– Eu me importo. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Dominique fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

– Quando você for mais velha...

– Você não vai estar aqui!

Teddy suspirou.

– Eu não posso te levar hoje, tá bom. E você tem que prometer que não vai me seguir, porque talvez seja... meio perigoso.

– Eu não vou prometer nada. – Retrucou ela, batendo o pé. – A não ser...

Teddy encarou os teimosos olhos castanhos. Sabia que Dominique um dia se transformaria numa mulher e tanto, mas já era uma garota um bocado determinada.

– A não ser, o quê? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Se você me der um beijo. Na boca. – Acrescentou rapidamente para não deixar dúvidas nas suas intenções.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta que Teddy esperava, não era aquela. Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, levemente chocado.

– Eu não posso fazer isso, Dominique.

– Porquê não? Você já beijou milhões de garotas! – Retrucou ela, firme.

– Você não é qualquer garota. – Apelou ele. – Você é como se fosse minha irmã! É especial.

Dominique fechou a cara.

– Mas eu não sou sua irmã, Teddy. Então, porque não?

Teddy escorou na parede atrás de si, passando as mãos no cabelo com impaciência. Dominique continuava encarando, com muita determinação.

– Olha, vamos fazer assim. Eu tenho dois ingressos aqui pro show do "_Stop! No Potion_" eu prometo que eu te levo. Aí você esquece essa coisa de beijo, ok?

Dominique, ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada, mas Teddy já estava tirando os ingressos da carteira e entregando a garota.

– Você guarda, pra garantir.

– Você promete mesmo, Ted?

Ele assentiu.

– Você me leva mesmo que os meus pais não me deixem ir?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas voltou a confirmar.

– Não importa o que aconteça?

– Isso, Nick. Eu te levo nem que o mundo esteja acabando.

Ela sorriu.

– Combinado. Mas nem um beijo no rosto eu mereço?

Teddy deu de ombros, e se inclinou na direção da garota. Dominique, sentindo o coração pular como um louco, virou no último segundo, tocando os lábios de Teddy por um instante antes dele se afastar surpreso.

– Você me enganou! – Disse ele, fingindo indignação.

Dominique sorriu, marota.

– Você prometeu. Não importa o que aconteça.

Teddy balançou a cabeça estupefato, mas ele sorria enquanto observava a garota de treze anos voltar a subir a escada do dormitório das garotas.


	5. Detenção

N/A.: Esse shipper surgiu do nada na minha cabeça. Os filhos dos irmãos que não se davam bem: o chato do Percy, com um dos gêmeos. Espero que gostem...

* * *

Lucy escutou a respiração do garoto antes mesmo que ele aparecesse entre as estantes da biblioteca; ofegante, como se tivesse corrido um longo pedaço antes de chegar ali.

O perfume também o denunciou. Ela reconheceria aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar, embora preferisse morrer a admitir isso para alguém.

Finalmente o cabelo vermelho de Fred apareceu, e ele se jogou sem cerimônia na cadeira a sua frente.

— Você está atrasado. — Disse, sem ao menos erguer os olhos.

Ele fez um som chiado com a boca.

— Eu disse que não ia estudar para os N.O.M's hoje, Lucy. — Respondeu.

Ela pousou calmamente a pena, erguendo os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de aro quadrado, e fixando-os nos amendoados de Fred.

— Você não tem como reclamar das suas notas depois, Fred. Você vive me dizendo que não entende nada das aulas, mas quando eu ofereço para ajudar...

— Eu disse _hoje_. Não disse que não ia estudar. — Interrompeu, levantando a mão e tomando pergaminho dela.

Suas mãos roçaram levemente, e Lucy sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito.

Ela e Fred nasceram com pouco mais de dois meses de diferença, e cresceram juntos no meio dos seus outros primos. Fred era completamente diferente dela. Adorava fazer pegadinhas que bolava junto com Hugo Weasley, e sempre conseguia fazer piada de tudo. Ela, entretanto, sempre levava a sério as suas responsabilidades e muitas vezes não conseguia ver graça nas atitudes de Fred.

Ainda assim, ela não conseguia controlar aquela sensação arrebatadora quando estava perto dele. Não tinha como negar, era apaixonada pelo seu primo desde quando podia se lembrar.

— Você tá acabando também.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Eu disse que você chegou atrasado.

— Não importa. — Ele deu de ombros novamente, mas então, sua expressão se iluminou. — Eu estou indo num lugar, só vim aqui saber se você não quer ir comigo.

Fred vivia tentando leva-la em suas aventuras, mas Lucy, uma responsável Corvinal, tinha calafrios só de imaginar uma mancha no seu limpíssimo histórico escolar.

Ela conferiu o relógio, não tanto para ver as horas, mas para disfarçar o rubor que queria invadir seu rosto.

— Já está tarde, Fred. A biblioteca vai fechar, e nós vamos nos dar mal se formos pegos fora da cama a esta hora.

— Mesmo se eu estiver com uma monitora? — Acrescentou, com uma expressão marota.

— Porque você está com uma monitora, não devia pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Você não pode fazer uma coisa legal pelo menos um dia?

— Isso não é uma coisa legal, é desobedecer o regulamento! — Retrucou ela, com severidade.

— Vamos, é só uma vez! Não vai doer, eu juro. — Insistiu, suplicante.

Lucy desviou novamente o olhar do primo, sentindo mais uma vez o coração acelerar dentro do peito e as bochechas corarem.

— Não é nada perigoso, não é? — Perguntou, desconfiada; mas Fred abriu um sorriso, considerando sua proposta aceita.

Levantou de um salto, juntando os pergaminhos de Lucy e jogando-os na mochila, sob os protestos desta.  
— Deixa de ser medrosa, anda.

Sem tanta certeza ela saiu da biblioteca, tomando o inesperado rumo das masmorras.

— Onde está Hugo?

— Pegou detenção hoje.

— Ah... — Respondeu, receosa. Ela morreria se fosse pega ali e levasse uma detenção. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia conter a excitação de estar fazendo algo proibido, com Fred.

— Por aqui. — Disse ele inesperadamente, pegando um atalho atrás de uma tapeçaria. Automaticamente alcançou a mão de Lucy, e ela sentiu um formigamento que partia do local onde as mãos se tocavam.

Já estavam quase no corredor das cozinhas quando escutaram passos vindo na direção deles. Lucy sentiu os joelhos amolecerem. Ela nunca infringira o regulamento e agora, pela primeira vez, já seria pega.

Experiente, Fred se acomodou atrás de uma armadura, puxando Lucy que ficara paralisada de medo. Com uma das mãos, ele envolveu sua cintura e com a outra fez um sinal para que ficasse em silêncio. Ela assentiu, calmamente, incerta se não ouviriam as batidas do seu coração do outro lado do castelo, já que ele batia enlouquecidamente com a proximidade de Fred.

Ela certamente podia sentir o coração dele, batendo igualmente descompassado próximo ao ouvido dela.

Eles ficaram lá por alguns minutos, esperando. Então os passos voltaram a desaparecer no corredor. Lucy soltou um suspiro, aliviada.

Ela olhou para Fred, sorrindo, mas ele a encarava de um modo completamente diferente. Antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele afastou uma mecha dos seus cabelos castanhos e a beijou. Seu primeiro beijo.

Lucy sentiu que estava flutuando. Não importava mais que estivesse em um corredor deserto, num horário impróprio. A única coisa real era Fred e a sensação dos lábios dele tocando os seus, delicadamente.

Tão inesperado como começou, acabou. Eles ficaram se encarando, visivelmente constrangidos. A frase acabou escapando, antes que ela pudesse evitar:

— Porque você fez isso?

Ele mordeu o lábio, incerto, e Lucy desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Ela só queria outro beijo... e talvez mais outro então...

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu por fim num fio de voz.

— Eu sabia que tinha alguém aqui! — Vociferou o zelador Orfeu, sobressaltando-os em flagrante.

Lucy ficou um minuto sem reação antes de Fred gritar "CORRE!" e eles saírem desabalados pelo outro lado..

Os dois correram sem olhar para trás. Só pararam no sétimo andar, onde Fred seguiria para à direita — na direção da Grifinória - e Lucy para à esquerda — onde ficava a Corvinal.

Ela ria, descontroladamente, sob o olhar estranho do primo.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Perguntou Fred, preocupado.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta e, depois de hesitar um segundo, deu-lhe um segundo beijo rápido e se afastou correndo.

Lucy queria desmaiar, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ser pega agora. Num impulso, voltou a correr, até estar na segurança do próprio dormitório.

Depois de tirar os óculos, se jogou na cama sorrindo, esquecendo por um minuto que eles teriam que conversar no dia seguinte, e talvez Fred não correspondesse exatamente aos seus sentimentos.

Por hora ela só queria lembrar do beijo... no dia em que ela quase pegara uma detenção.


End file.
